Business organizations commonly include multiple departments or business units. The departments may cooperatively operate to produce the product(s) of the business organization, as well as perform internal functions in support of the organization and products. The location of such departments may be geographically distributed, centrally located or some combination of both.
The ability to monitor operations and share information across such a business organization is a valuable tool. One way to perform this function is through the use of a network based computer system within the organization. Such a computer system may allow the storage and maintenance of information by individual departments. In addition, the computer system may allow sharing of information among all the departments within the organization. Typically, such a computer system includes a single integrated software program operating on one or more server computers with information stored in a database. Access to the database is typically by personal computers connected with the server computer via a network.
One such system is known as an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system. In general, ERP systems may be used to integrate all facets of a business enterprise. Integration of information relating to, for example, planning, manufacturing, sales and marketing may be performed by an ERP system. For example, when an order is taken for a widget, instead of flowing in paper form through the supply chain of the organization, the order may be input into an ERP system. The order may then be electronically routed through the organization while allowing all the departments to see the status of the order. In addition, the ERP system may allow departments to forecast production needs, determine resource availability, project financial results and provide other information related to operations. Typically, the operational information may be summarized and made available to users of the information within the different departments. The users may use such information to manage and make appropriate business decisions for the department as well as the organization.
In today's business climate, many users travel frequently or are otherwise away from personal computers connected with the network. As such, other individuals in the business organization may attempt to keep such a user informed of the status of ongoing operations through emails, two-way pager messages, faxed reports or verbal communications. Another way for a user who is traveling to access the operational information may be through remote access. Remote access may require a user to remotely connect to the network, login, and access the central database. Creating such a remote connection typically entails connecting a laptop computer with a phone line and dialing into the network. Once connected with the network, the user may analyze the information, generate reports, etc.
Constantly tracking the whereabouts of a traveling user to inform the user of ongoing operations is difficult. In addition, there may be times when the user is unreachable, or operational issues go unnoticed by others in the department responsible for keeping the user who is traveling appraised of ongoing operations. For traveling users relying on remote network access, a phone line to establish a remote connection to the network may be unavailable. In addition, such a user requires a laptop computer with appropriate software and hardware to form the remote connection and interface to the ERP. A user relying on remote login for access may also not be provided notice of significant changes in the information while not logged on to the network. Further, such a traveling user may be unable to quickly communicate valuable information back to the ERP. Increases in decision making time resulting from delayed transfer of operational information may result in significant costs and/or reduced performance for those business organizations dependent on information within the ERP and decisions by a user to maintain efficient operations.